Influence
by EdwardCullen123
Summary: It was always thought that vampire's were stronger than humans. That they could not fight against them, no matter what. But what of the human's influence? What happens when the humans begin influencing the vampires?


~ Influence ~

Vampires and other creatures, or monsters as defined by today's terms, have existed for many long years. Longer than the human race. The first ever known vampire, is known only as Angel. He is the oldest, the wisest, the strongest, and the most powerful of them all. He is the leader of all monsters, and has earned much deserved respect from every one of them.

Throughout the different centuries, problems arose and diminished. Angel conquered all without difficulty, it seems to an outsider. But in the 21st century, the human's awareness of the vampires and others have increased in size & numbers. Many books and movies have been written; human's guessing and associating different things to monsters. From Anne Rice to Stephenie Meyer, & to George Lucas to Peter Jackson all guessing, all making fantasies.

But there was a new problem arising, one that deemed impossible to fight. Angel stood above his followers and supporters. He looked at each one of them, dead straight in the eye. He was about to say something very crucial to the survival of their clan. Some of them knew, some of them guessed but no one knew for certain. He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself, and started his speech.

"I appreciate you all coming," Angel began with gratitude, "We are in a century right now that is evolving our race to the human's. Dozens of our friends have fallen under the human's spell; taking their soul, their reason for existence. Many have already died for their human mates. But alas, we cannot destroy the humans because there are 10000 of them against 1 of us. Our numbers are small, but very powerful. Nevertheless, I need you all to stay strong, and to hold off from the temptations of the human race. They are weak, pathetic, and annoying. A waste of space. They are also our food supply. We cannot destroy them. I repeat, cannot destroy them. Do not think killing one will be unnoticed, I read the local newspapers and pay attention to the news."

Angel took a moment to let the vampires soak in what he was saying. Once they all seemed to be on the same page, he continued, "And now for the real reason I am standing here in front of you all. I will not say much about this, but my dearest friend has recently fallen in love with a human girl and now cannot remember who he is as a powerful, strong vampire. I want you all to promise me that if I ever am trapped in the human influence, I want you to make me remember. Torture, Rape, Murder. Do whatever is necessary to make me remember. Do you all understand? I do not want to forget who I am, and what I can do."

He looked directly at the strongest will-minded followers as he said the last part. They shook their heads discretely in understanding. He waved everyone away, and turned around from the retreating forms.

Angel turned his head and called out a name, "Victoria." The vampire who's name that belonged too came to his side.

She answered, "Yes?"

"I can't express the importance of this issue. I am serious. Do whatever possible to make me remember. I cannot forget. I cannot lose." Angel said quietly but sternly. Victoria nodded, and then he continued, "Because I found a human girl. She was being attacked by human boys, and for some reason I saved her. I showed my true self to her, without a second thought. This scares me. A lot. I was going to murder her, but when she asked who I was I couldn't. I still can't."

"Do you want me to kill her for you?" Victoria asked politely, jealously pouring in her heart.

"Don't be ridiculous Victoria," Angel chided her, sensing her jealousy, "I'm sorry that I'll never feel for you the way I do but one day another vampire will. And to answer your question, no, I want to overcome this by myself. But you know what to do in case I fail."

Victoria, humiliated, only nodded.

Angel let her leave, and he sat silently in the dark, pondering on what to do. He decided after a long time to go find her, and overcome this weakness. Nothing would stop him.

It took him only a moment to find out where she lived, and only a second more to arrive in front of the twenty story building. "This is harder than I thought," Angel said to himself, listening to the human thoughts. He was trying to find a hint of where Eliza might be.

He turned his attention to the people coming into the building. Pretty soon, there was a human male with all his thoughts on Eliza. Horrible, and disgusting thoughts. Angel was shocked at the cruelty and malice behind a simple human.

He followed the man, whose name was Nate. Nater the Hater. That's what people used to call him. Pretty soon Nate was in an elevator heading for the 10th floor. Angel used the stairs instead, taking his time. He was still there before Nate was. Angel could sense Nate's anger and lust building as he continued down the hallway.

He stopped in front of a door marked #1012. He checked his pockets several times before finding the key and putting it in the door lock. He opened the door, and Angel ran in quickly behind him. Nate closed the door, and locked it. It took a moment for Nate to compose himself; he stood at the door taking a deep breath.

"Where are you?" he belted out loudly, turning around slowly. "ELIZA! Where are you?"

Angel heard Eliza gasp, her heart racing. She was very lightheaded. But to the human ear, they could not hear that.

He threatened, "If you don't tell me where you are, I promise that when I find you, you'll wish you were begging forgiveness at my feet the second I walked in the door."

Nate's thoughts started to wonder off on what he would do to Eliza. Angel had to block it before he lost control to his anger and murdered the male.

"I'm here!" she yelled, her voice came from the closed door on the other side of the big room. Angel desperately wanted to protect her, to help her but he knew he couldn't. If he even tempted to save her, he knew he would be lost.

Nate walked slowly on purpose, walking heavy, scaring her. He whipped the door open, and Eliza screamed. Angel couldn't move without showing himself, so he had to listen rather than watch.

"Please, I'm so sorry! Please. Don't!" Eliza begged before she screamed.

Angel blocked out Nate's head again, he couldn't bare to listen, and he definitely couldn't take watching it.

Her screaming stopped suddenly, and Angel ran to the door in under a second. Nate was over her broken frame, repeatedly stabbing her wherever his knife landed.

In that second, Angel transformed into the monster he fought for so long not to be. He grabbed Nate by the neck and threw him out the window. Angel sneered as Nate screamed all the way down. He had vampires below who were responsible in getting Nate into the car, and to his office.

Eliza by this time, had lost so much blood that she was no longer conscious. Angel hesitated for a moment, he fought with the decision of saving her and loosing himself, or letting her die and regretting it for the rest of his eternal life.

His heart swayed him in his direction. He wrapped his body around hers and gave her his energy. In a few short minutes, Eliza was healing. Her wounds were disappearing, and her heart beat grew stronger. Angel still had time, he knew he could leave if he wanted.

Yes, he has too. Once she was stable enough, he got up and walked towards the broken window. He looked down, and Victoria looked up. He nodded to her, and seconds later her car zoomed away. He jumped up on the window frame, and looked back once more.

Eliza slowly opened her eyes, she looked at him and muttered two words before passing out again, "Thank you".

He froze for a split second before jumping out and landing a few feet from his car. Without a word to the confused vampires, he jumped in the driver's seat and drove and drove and drove.


End file.
